The Grim Reapers Part 2
by Potatoe Walrus
Summary: The Grim Reapers,again


It was September 17th,2536. 15 Minutes after Chapter 1.

Lino woke up, His ears ringing, His eyesight was blurred. Suddenly,the smell of smoke filled his nostrils,as the warm glow of Red-Hot flames became visible. Lino's eyesight and hearing became normal,as He realised he was in the middle of a Frigate crash site.

"Scottie? Shadow?" Lino called out,coughing.

No response,He needed to leave,or he was gonna die. Lino saw daylight shining a few meters away,problem was,His leg was stuck underneath some rubble. He tugged his leg,attempting to free it.

"No use.." Thought Lino.

He grabbed the rubble with his scratched hands. He pushed with one hand,and pulled with the other,the debris slowly came off. Moments later,his leg was free,He got up,scanning around. He walked towards the daylight,noticing a broken window,wide enough to crawl through. Lino knocked out the pieces of glass remaining,and crawled out. He looked around,noticing millions of corpses. He walked towards some,checking if any were his Teammates. He didn't see anyone who resembled Shadow or Scottie. He sighed,and trudged north,tired,and limbs sore. Soon,he heard a voice coming from his right,behind a large chunk of a Frigate. Lino climbed over it,seeing the source of the voice. It was shadow,stuck under large chunks of debris.

"Shadow!" Yelled Lino,rushing towards his teammate.

"Lino,christ,help me!" Shouted Shadow.

Lino grabbed a peice of debris,pulling it off. 3 minutes later,which felt like hours,he got all the Debris off,getting his friend back on his feet. Shadow,with a broken arm and leg,had to be helped to walk. Half an hour later,They found a clearing. Lino set his friend down against a rock,grabbing his flare gun. I pointed it upwards towards the air,covering one ear,firing into the air. The green trail of smoke flew into the air,as UNSC Search Pelicans nearby seeing the smoke flew to their position. The back door open,revealing 3 marines,and 2 medics. Lino called over the Medics to help shadow. The two reapers climbed into the Pelican,flying off into a nearby Fowards Operations Base.

When the two arrived,it was already sunset. Shadow,being carried to a medical tent,was well asleep. Lino walked towards a refugee tent,which was empty. He climbed into a bed,and immediately fell into a deep,deep sleep.

A few hours later,he woke up,refreshed. It was midnight,so barely anyone was awake. Lino walked out of his tent,towards a UNSC Marine search party. He told the Captain he was a ODST,and a Grim Reaper. Lino was soon accepted into the party,and given some ODST armor. He boarded a Pelican,and was sent towards the wreck. After 12 minutes,Lino,and the Marines landed infront of the wreck. They did a 360 Degree defence for a moment,and headed into the wreck. An hour after searching,something caught Lino's eye. He saw a Silhouette laying down,inside what used to be the bridge of the Frigate. Lino shined his flashlight into the wreck,he then saw a ODST,black and red armor with tattered gloves. He climbed into the wreck,jogging over to the ODST,and identified him as Scottie,unconscious,bleeding from his forehead.

"Scottie! Everyone,over here!" Lino called to the marines.

The marines,followed by a few medics,grabbed scottie,and carried him to the Pelican. When arriving,they strapped him into a chair,putting a bandage over his head. Lino,with 1 medic and 3 marines flew away to the FOB,the remaining 6 marines stayed behind,to continue their search. 13 minutes later,they reached the FOB,and Scottie went to a Tent,to rest. Lino,with nothing else to do,went to the cafeteria,where they were handing out food to Refugees,and UNSC Personnel rescued from the wreck. Lino grabbed a salad and a Sub,walking to a empty table. He ate both the salad and the sub,trying to remember what happened behind the interrupted de-brief of the mission,then he remembered.

2 Hours and 13 minutes earlier.

Lino,returning from the Covenant Carrier, along with Scottie and Shadow,were taking off their Space Suits walking to the bridge. They walked through a long hallway,through rushing Marines,and Engineers. Suddenly,the ship jolted to the side,sending everyone flying against the wall. When everyone recovered,the resumed their business. The three Grim Reapers ran up stairs,through the long ship. As they entered the Hangar bay,a Covenant Phantom flew in,deploying Elites,Grunts and Jackals. The covenant quickly rained fire at the Engineers and Pilots,some firing at The team of 3.

"Shit, ALRIGHT,LETS MOVE! LETS GET TO THE BRIDGE!" Shouted Lino at his Team.

The ODSTs rain through the Ship,at top speed,once they left the hangar,they ran through the barracks,filled with both Marines and ODSTs. They then proceeded down a long hallways,up some stairs,and made to the bridge. The ship tilted to the right,then back to Its original position. They then joined Fleet General Octavius Feren.

"Alright,I have to make this brief." Said the fleet general quickly.

The ODST's Saluted. Standing Shoulder To Shoulder.

"Outstanding work ODST's." Said the Fleet General.

"That cruiser would have done a lot more damage if you haven't weakened it. Lino,I understand you led this attack." Octavius said.

"Yes sir." Replied Lino.

"You did earth a great service,along with your team. But the battle isn't over." Complimented the Fleet General.

Suddenly, a explosion,followed by The frigate starting to spin,as it was hit in the main engines by the Covenant fleet surrounding the UNSC's fleet. Lino,noticing the ship was crashing into the planet below,was flung to the side,hitting his head against the wall,knocking him out.

Back to current time.

Lino,with his meal finished,left the Cafeteria,and to his tent. He walked in,and layed down,thinking. But,why was he afraid?


End file.
